Question: On a sunny morning, Kevin rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of apples for $6.49 each and baskets of mangos for $4.49 each. Kevin decided to buy a basket of apples and a basket of mangos. How much did Kevin need to pay for his produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Kevin needs to pay, we need to add the price of the apples and the price of the mangos. Price of apples + price of mangos = total price. ${6}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Kevin needs to pay $10.98.